Amber Kombuchi
History Amber is a mysteries case, Not a lot of the family members that lay in the mansion knows what she looks like. Out of all the family members, Amber gets the most attention and care for her dangerous way´s of playing. She currently had 9 different servants this past year which is 2x over everyone else. Both Gerome Kombuchi and Amelia Suggested her to be in close room somewhere in the mansion that nobody knows about. Komui suggested to transport her to the secret 5th floor and ask her Step Granddaughter Rozu to lead them their. Ever since then she been left in the mansion by both her parents (With Amelia refusing to do anything else but call her and her father joining the Expedition to the Dark Continent). Despite them finding a secret place for her to lay, Both Estelle Kaito and Neversa Kombuchi knows her location and enjoys keeping her company. Appearances Amber is a cute aloof girl that has a souless smile Expression on her face. She enjoys playing around and messing with her Maids and Butlers that can go out of hand and lead to their deaths. She very secretive even to Estelle and Neversa the only family members who are willing to talk to her time and time again. Even to the point that it brings fear to every family member even Komui herself. Abilities ???: ????? Nen & Nen History Even with her showing great strengths in Conjuration and Manipulation, Her nen type is currently unknown. Nen Type: ??? Game of Jacks + Fate: This ability can only be use if the 2nd player agrees to play. Amber brings out her 28 set huge deck of cards and take out 12 and requests her ¨Play Mate¨ to play with her. If the person willing to play, they would have to pick out the card and read it. Whatever is on the card is whats going to happen to the player. She must take out 7 bad cards, 3 good cards, and finally 2 fortune cards to be fair game. 7 cards are currently known (4 bad/2 good/1 weapon). Amber would play at least a couple of rounds with the person if they´re not already killed by then. Out of 36 cards, 18 is bad cards, 6 is good card, 1 is fortune, 5 is weapon cards. If you can surivie five rounds without refusing or boring Amber, you would be free to go. The 7 Known Cards Card 3 (Poison): This card would cause the player to get sick with poison. On average, 5-10 minutes till death for regular humans. Card 7 (Lucky Day): This card can bring the players up to crab to absolute paradise depending on The circumstances. This luck would go away after used Card 9 (Blade of Judgement): This card can summon up a huge weightless sword(only weightless for the user). This weapon can be use for melee combat. Card 15 (Bee hive): This card can summon a hive of bees that would leave from their home to attack the other player. Card 19 (Decompose Life):This card can make the Player body and parts start to decompose. This would end when the game is over(and if you win) Card 24 (Left or Right): This ability will force their user to confuse left and right. Every single time the opponent tries to move their left hand instead they would move the right one. Card 29 (One Wish): This Card will allow the player to make any wish with no consequences but depending on how big the wish is the less their life would be. This card also cancels out and ends the game. Nen Type: ??? Jack in the Box: This beast will randomly appear after Amber is either upset/ really bored with her playmate. This Jack in the box will launch out at the foes and attack and eat them. This savage beast is vurnable to its handle stick which meaning that the same way he appears is the same way he can be banish. Which means that the foe can use this to a advantage. Trivia * Amber is one of the fewest 6th Generation members in the family * Even the likes of Komui the strongest member/female fighter is afraid of her abilities. * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio * She has the most secrets in the family. Category:Nen User Category:Female Category:Thieves Category:Kombuchi Category:Unknown Category:Kombuchi Family